The Bet: El pollo frito and Blau Wafeln
by Anastasia Laurels 2.0
Summary: In this incredibly fun-to-write one-shot, Percy and Leo make a bet. However, sometimes, when you're talking completely in Spanish when you know English, people get annoyed. Same thing with German... A/N This fanfic is written in English with Spanish/German dialogue. : It's just a humorous story in which you may need Google Translate for if you want to understand it full. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm writing this to get back into the writing phase… 'cause I'm kinda out of it right now… :I Sorry I haven't updated on War Torn yet. I'll update as soon as I can on that. AND, I think I might have a few ideas for a sequel to Unexplained (which was written on my old account. It's still on here, if you haven't read it. Leo x OC) This is a sorta random one-shot. Just to get myself back into writing. If you don't know any Spanish or German, I'd suggest getting Google Translate on your screen! :D**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It all started one fateful day, when Percy and Leo were randomly sitting on a couch. They were watching a television show (thanks to Leo's installed plasma-screen TV) about an odd man who was single, and there were just about twenty-five girls that were swooning and arguing over him. It was called, "The Bachelor," or something like that.

Percy suddenly turned his head with a jolt towards his demigod friend. "I bet you can't speak entirely in Spanish for a whole twenty-four hours."

Leo scoffed. "I can too speak Spanish for a whole twenty-four hours."

"Well, then let's make it a bet," said Percy. "If you so much as say _one_ word in English or any other language, you have to humiliate yourself in front of _everyone _on this ship."

"And if I do speak Spanish for a whole day, you have to speak German for a whole day," said Leo.

"You're on," Percy leapt gracefully and swiftly off the sofa. "The bet starts tomorrow morning at seven-thirty. Get ready to humiliate yourself." Percy walked briskly out the door.

"I hope you know some German!" called Leo, loud enough for Percy to hear.

.*Tomorrow at 7:30 a.m.*.

Leo pushed the soon-to-be-scrambled eggs around in his pan. As he cooked, he hummed to a mariachi band tune.

Percy walked as quickly as he could into the kitchen, his hair messy. "Hello, Leo!" said Percy.

"Hola," Leo said shortly, with his old Spanish accent kicking in.

Percy smiled. "So, what're you doing?"

"Cocinar unos huevos," replied Leo, smirking.

Just as Percy sat down at the kitchen table, Annabeth walked through the door. "Hey, Leo," she said.

"Hola, Annabeth. ¿Cómo estás hoy?" replied Leo, intelligently.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed at Leo. "Excuse me?"

Leo looked up at the curly blond-haired girl and smiled. "Le dije: Hola, Annabeth. ¿Cómo estás hoy?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. She muttered, "One of the few common languages I don't know."

Leo laughed. "Niza, Annabeth. Muy bonito. Usted no sabe español?"

Annabeth sighed as she took her place at the table.

Frank and Hazel walked into the room, smiling. When they saw Annabeth's annoyed look, and Percy's joyous one, they weren't sure what to think.

"Hola, Frank. Hola, Hazel. ¿Cómo estás dos en este buen día?" Leo grinned.

Hazel and Frank looked at each other. "Why is he speaking in Spanish?" Hazel asked Frank in a whisper.

"I don't know. Maybe if we just ignore it, he'll stop," replied Frank. And with that, the two sat down in their rightful places at the table.

Leo grinned goofily down at the eggs that were just about done. "Wow, Percy es un idiota," he muttered. He scooped the eggs onto seven plates, which were already stuffed with bacon and chocolate chip pancakes, excluding Piper's plate, as Piper was a vegetarian. Her plate just had pancakes, and now, eggs.

He carried the plates like a really talented waiter to the table. He placed the plates around the table, putting the special plate next to his chair, for Piper. Leo sat down at the table, and started to butter his pancakes.

Soon, Jason and Piper joined them.

"Hola, chicos," Leo said to them as they sat down.

Jason smartly decided to ignore it.

Piper looked to the others for an explanation.

Percy spoke up. "We made a bet."

Piper rolled her eyes at Percy and turned to Leo. "Say something in English," she demanded.

"No lo hare," replied the mechanic.

"Say something in English, _now,_" she said, trying to charmspeak him.

"Me niego a reconocer que usted está hablando a mí. Yo en cambio te ignoran y siguen hablando español."

Piper sighed, exasperated, and started to eat her eggs.

"¿Puede alguien pasarme la sal?" Leo asked.

Everybody ignored him, as they had no idea what he just said.

Leo reached across the table to get the salt himself, and shook it over his eggs. "Así que, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy?"

Everyone around the table pretended he didn't say anything.

Leo brows furrowed, and he turned back to his pancakes.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Piper asked.

Leo grinned happily. "Gracias, reina de belleza!"

Piper smirked at him. "You're welcome. But I have no idea what the second part meant."

Leo perked up. "Usted, Piper!" said Leo, gesturing toward Piper.

Piper raised her eyebrows. She tried to understand his gesturing. "…Me?"

Leo nodded his head. "Sí! Finalmente, alguien me entiende!"

Piper smiled slightly. "This is really going to get annoying."

The rest of the table nodded their heads in agreement.

"Sí, _really _annoying," said Frank.

Leo rolled his eyes and took everyone's dishes, stacking them in the sink. "Voy a ir a trabajar en el barco," he said. He shot us another grin, and continued out the door.

We sat in complete silence for a few seconds, until Hazel asked the group, "Did anyone understand what he just said?"

They all muttered their "no's" and dispersed.

*Later on, preferably at noon*

Hazel walked around the ship, determined to find the Mexican elf that was Leo Valdez.

She stepped into the control room, and she finally saw Leo. He was determinedly fingering the wires on some sort of board, supposedly reprogramming it to be able to contact either camp at a moment's notice.

"Hey, Leo, Piper is making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She wants to know if you want one," said Hazel.

"Sí, eso sería genial. ¿Podría darme los alicates, Hazel?" replied Leo.

As Leo stared at Hazel expectantly, Hazel wondered what he just said. "Um, what?" she asked.

Leo pointed to something on the other side of the room. "Las pinzas."

Hazel walked over to the general area of where he was pointing. She looked at him questioningly, and started moving her hand over each tool.

When her hand got to the pliers, Leo said, "Sí, esos los que necesito!"

She grabbed them and walked over to Leo, handing them to him. Then she started to walk out the door. "Bye."

"Adiós, y gracias!" he shouted.

Hazel smiled. Finally, something she understood. "De nada."

*Ever later, preferably at dinner.*

Leo walked into the room, joyously. Hazel had promised everyone she would make dinner. Therefore, Leo hadn't. This equaled a pretty sweet break on his part.

Though, his ears _couldn't _get a break when he walked into the room. Everyone was talking at the same time. "¡Silencio!" he shouted, which indeed silenced everybody.

They all turned to Leo, who didn't know what to do. Therefore, he just took his seat at the table, and said, "Hola, amigos. ¿Qué es para la cena?"

Everyone just stared at him. Frank started banging his head on the table for no apparent reason.

Suddenly, Hazel started placing bowls full of some sort of spicy, soupy stuff **(A/N which we also know as gumbo. I've never tried it. :/ So I wouldn't really know what it's like…)** and plates full of fried chicken.

Leo stared at his plate. He smiled oddly. "El pollo frito!" he yelled, overjoyed.

Piper stared at him, and then shrugged. She pumped her fist in the air, screaming, "El pollo frito!"

Percy was next to follow suit, grinning. "El pollo frito!"

Everyone else did the same, even Hazel. However, afterwards she sat down next to Piper. Hazel asked, "What does, 'El pollo frito,' mean?"

"I have no idea," Piper whispered in reply.

Hazel smiled mischievously. "Piper, I have an idea," she told her. "We should all copy whatever Leo says, as long as it's short."

Piper grinned. "I'm down with that. Let's do this."

Hazel and Piper somehow got word around the table. Everyone was on the same page, now.

Leo cautiously tried the soupy stuff. "Wow, eso es picante!" he exclaimed with a jump, fanning his mouth.

His exact words were repeated in semi-unison around the table.

Leo raised his eyebrows. "Ustedes son más extraño de lo que se pensaba originalmente," he said.

Everyone attempted to repeat him, but most failed, with a stray "originalmente" at the end.

Leo grinned. "Ha, ustedes totalmente justa fracasado miserablemente!"

Nobody tried to repeat him this time around.

*Even _later, _preferably at the time in which everyone was about to go to bed.*

Leo popped his head into the girl's bunks as they were getting into their beds.

"Buenos noches, chicas!" said he, with a wide grin on his face.

He walked into the boy's bunks and climbed up to his upper bunk. He slipped under the covers, laying his head upon the pillow. The grin was still upon his face.

"No dejes que los chinches mordida, chicos!" said Leo. "Oh, y Percy?"

"What?" asked Percy.

The clock struck midnight.

"I won."

*The next day, preferably at breakfast.*

Everyone was at the table, eating breakfast. (Excluding Percy.)

Percy walked into the room. "Guten Morgen alle zusammen!"

Leo grinned crazily.

Annabeth put her hand on her head. "Okay, I can understand Leo with the Spanish, but Percy, you aren't even German!"

"Sie wissen nicht, dass!" said Percy.

Leo smiled even wider, if possible. "Ja, tun wir, Percy. Ach ja, und Annabeth? Es war ein Teil der Wette," he said.

Percy looked at his plate and gasped. "Blau Waffeln!"

As soon as Percy said this, everyone else repeated in unison, "Blau Waffeln!"

FIN.

**Review! Tell me how it was!**


	2. AN

Okay, guys...? I need a few opinions on a number of things. ;) (by the way, this is only an A/N)

First, I can make this into a series of one shots if you guys so choose. They can all be based on bets, or they can just be a random collection of humor fics. You guys can tell me which, if you would like a series. :D

Second, I'm thinking about writing a sequel to Unexplained... A LOT of people were asking for it for a while. If you haven't read Unexplained, search "Anastasia Laurels" (without the 2.0) and it'll be there. Now, the question of truth, do you guys want it to be Leoper or Lazel? (I have written fics for both pairings, but haven't published any Lazel.). I really like Leoper, but I have ideas for Lazel too... I need you to vote. :)

Replies!

lilypaddaughterofHades: I know! I couldn't help but write that when I came up with the "I won" thing. It was just like, "BURN." and yes. I intended the pun. :D

cheezzzze: Sure! Just tell me which idea. :)

Guest: yeah, I know. I don't know a lot of Spanish either. :I That's why I love Google Translate!

Hazelle More: Yeah, Percy doesn't normally know ANY German... I think he's saying things prescripted. :I

Zappy Shoes: Yes, I am now on the writing phase. :D And yeah, I should write more humor fics... I'm just naturally hilarious like that! (not. XD)

Please tell me what you guys think of these ideas, and tell me your opinions! :)

Yours in demigodishness and all that.

Peace out.

Anastasia Laurels 2.0


End file.
